Merlin 1 : Pile – Et si Arthur savait déjà tout
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Juste une petite One Shot présentant un évènement menant Merlin à découvrir qu'Arthur sait déjà tout au sujet de sa magie. A/M


Une petite one shot que je qualifierais de « sans début, ni fin ». Et sans intrigue donc ^_^''

Un vrai concept lol

Car comme à mon habitude, au lieu de bosser sur tout un tas d'autres choses mega urgentes ou sur la suite et fin de mes fanfics en cours (dont une qui attend depuis deux ans, j'ai une honte folle -_-), le fait de regarder en boucle les 2 premières saisons de « Merlin » dans l'attente impatiente de la reprise de la série en septembre, j'ai du me sortir un tas de scènes de la tête !

Une seconde nano one shot arrive sous peu, tandis qu'une fic à chapitres (un poil plus construite) est aussi en cours, j'en ai bien peur ^_^''

En attendant, ayant eu la chance d'aller visiter ce samedi le château de Pierrefonds (à 1h de Paris) où est filmée une grande partie de la série ! (On est fan ou on ne l'est pas D), je termine cette bonne journée par la mise en ligne de mon premier essai sur cette série.

Bon, ce n'est vraiment court et en RIEN original comme petite scène, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la mettre en ligne ^_^''

* * *

**Pile – Et si Arthur savait déjà tout…**

**

* * *

**

Merlin se sentait mal.

Par un réflexe imbécile, il s'était projeté devant Arthur au moment où le poignard devait le transpercer. Si bien qu'à présent, c'est sa poitrine qui contenait la dague en fer brûlant.

Et par tous les Dieux, cela faisait vraiment mal !

Plus encore quand l'homme extirpa sa lame avant de fuir.

Tremblant de tous ses membres alors qu'il tombait à la renverse, Merlin sentit des mains le retenir pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas sur le sol comme une masse.

Les cris d'Arthur hurlaient aux gardes d'attraper l'assassin avant qu'il ne se penche sur lui.

— Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça !

— Mieux vaut moi que vous.

— Idiot ! Tu réalises seulement ce que tu viens de faire ?

— Je…

— C'était du suicide !

— Je vais mourir… ?

— Non ! Je refuse que tu meures ! Tu m'entends ? Je le refuse !

Appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la blessure béante, Arthur exigea de l'aide !

— Morgane ! Trouve-moi quelque chose pour compresser sa blessure.

— ….

— Ne me lâche pas Merlin ! Reste avec nous !

— Je… j'ai mal…

— Je sais. Mais tu dois tenir… Ne me lâche pas.

Prenant le tissu tendu par Morgane, Arthur appuya de toutes ses forces sur la blessure engendrée par la lame.

Alors seulement des soldats les entourant le déplacèrent jusque dans la pièce de Gaius.

xxxxxxx

— Vite ! Posez-le sur la table !

— Ça… Ça ne sert à rien. Gaius n'est pas là. Il est parti voir une amie à lui qui allait accoucher dans la ville basse

— Alors que quelqu'un aille le chercher ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Gwen réagit aussitôt à l'ordre pour courir chercher Gaius.

— On va se débrouiller sans lui, Merlin.

— Je… Je ne veux pas mourir.

Touché au cœur par les paroles et larmes de détresse de son ami, Arthur pressa un peu plus fortement encore sur la plaie béante.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de ce qu'il allait aborder. Mais c'était sans aucun doute leur seule solution, alors il n'avait guère le choix.

— Écoute, Merlin. Surtout, ne panique pas pour ce que je vais te dire.

Le voyant déjà totalement affolé à l'idée de mourir, Arthur insista.

— Regarde-moi, Merlin ! Fixe mes yeux. Bien. Maintenant, calme-toi ! Nous allons te sauver. Tu me fais confiance ?

— Je… Oui.

— Alors, crois-moi et écoute-moi.

Apaisé par la voix d'Arthur, Merlin se calma un peu.

— Bien. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Même si ce n'est clairement pas le moment d'en parler, je dois te dire que je sais qui tu es Merlin.

— Qui je suis… ?

— Chuttttt… Ne t'agite pas. Je sais que tu es sorcier.

— Non… je…

— Tais-toi, je te dis. On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce qui importe, c'est que je suis au courant. Alors, je t'en prie. Si tu peux faire quelque chose pour te venir en aide et ralentir ton saignement, agis de suite !

— Mais… je…

— Chuttt…

Caressant tout doucement les cheveux de Merlin de sa main restée libre, Arthur pressa toujours plus fortement la blessure.

— Je t'en prie. Non. C'est un ordre, Merlin. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour réussir à attendre le retour de Gaius.

— Toi… Tu me demandes de faire de la magie… Ici ?

— Si cela peut te sauver, oui. Mille fois oui. Mais je n'ai en aucun cas permis tant de familiarité…

Ne se quittant pas des yeux, Merlin se noya dans ceux d'Arthur.

Avait-il vraiment le droit ?

— Je t'en prie Merlin, tu dois bien connaître un sort qui stopperait le saignement.

Les deux hommes tournèrent d'un même mouvement leur regard vers Morgane.

Qu'elle soit au courant surprit bien moins Merlin. Elle l'avait repéré plus d'une fois en situation compromettante. Sans compter qu'ils avaient plus que souvent partagé des secrets sur la Magie de la jeune femme. Mais la découverte fut a priori bien plus grande pour Arthur.

Lui qui pensait pourtant bien la connaître pour avoir partagé toute son enfance avec la jeune femme. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'elle puisse aussi connaître le secret de Merlin.

— Morgane ?

— Plus tard, Arthur. Alors, Merlin ?

— Je… Je ne connais pas de charme de ce type…

— On peut savoir à quoi tu passes ton temps depuis que t'es arrivée à Camelot ?

Merlin n'osa pas relever la remarque du prince. Car à ce qu'il en savait, il n'avait pas cessé de s'occuper de sauver la vie de son royal postérieur entre deux tâches ménagères pour ce dernier. Heureusement, Morgane vint une fois de plus à son secours.

— Tu dois bien avoir un ouvrage où nous pourrions en trouver un ? Enfin, j'imagine…

— Oui…

— Où se trouve-t-il Merlin ?

— Sous… Sous une planche… dans ma chambre.

Aussi vite, Morgane se précipita dans sa pièce y chercher l'objet sacré.

Alors, elle le parcourut au plus vite, priant pour trouver une formule qui leur permettrait de sauver leur ami. Pensant avoir finalement découvert ce qu'il leur fallait, elle se précipita à ses côtés.

— Je pense que j'ai trouvé, Merlin !

Elle pencha l'ouvrage pour lui montrer la page.

Merlin, toujours tremblant, hocha doucement la tête. Il tenta alors de le lire. Mais les yeux enfiévrés, il ne réussit pas à décrypter correctement les lignes.

Voyant que rien n'arrivait, Arthur se cru bon de continuer à faire de l'humour pour ne pas plus alourdir la situation.

— Je vois que tu es aussi doué en Magie que pour ranger ma chambre.

— Arthur ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Se tournant vers Merlin, beaucoup plus attentive qu'Arthur, Morgane chercha à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

— Je… n'arrive pas à le lire. Trop flou…

Alors, Morgane lut la page distinctement pour qu'il puisse bien l'entendre et répéter chaque mot. Une fois qu'il les assimila convenablement, il les renouvela plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bleus s'envahissent d'or.

Arthur et Morgane ne cachèrent pas leur stupéfaction, mais aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Priant de toutes leurs forces pour que Merlin réussisse à s'autostabiliser.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Gaius était paniqué. Entrant au pas de course après avoir connu une cavalcade qui n'était plus de son âge, il venait de voir Merlin faire de la magie devant le prince héritier. Si seulement il survivait à ses blessures, nul doute qu'il finirait décapité.

— Gaius !

Arthur et Morgane étaient soulagés de voir le médecin de la cour enfin de retour. Mais au même instant, Merlin perdit complètement connaissance.

— Qu'est-ce… ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Arthur qui commença à paniquer obligeant Gaius à se répéter.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Après un bref résumé, et un examen complet du jeune blessé, Gaius soupira de soulagement. La blessure était profonde et mortelle. Mais par il ne savait quel miracle du à la magie, Merlin avait réussi à stopper tout saignement. En l'état, il ne lui restait plus qu'à recoudre la plaie et soulager l'enfant de la souffrance qu'engendrerait son long rétablissement. Sûr de pouvoir le sauver, à présent, il put se relever de son tabouret pour informer les trois amis sur l'état de son jeune protégé tout en préparant son matériel pour prodiguer ses soins.

— On se calme, jeunes gens. Merlin est juste tombé dans une sorte de trans pour lui permettre de ne plus ressentir la douleur et bloquer le temps sur son propre organisme. Cela devrait me permettre de le soigner et de lui donner de bonnes chances de s'en sortir.

Assisté de Morgane alors qu'Arthur les regardait de loin, Gaius agit donc de son mieux, Gwen leur apportant régulièrement de grandes bassines d'eau bouillante pour désinfecter le matériel et nettoyer la plaie. De par son expérience, il savait que le plus dangereux pour les blessés de ce type était l'apparition d'infections.

Après quoi, Gaius épuisé jeta ses liges ensanglantés dans une bassine. Tout cela était bon à brûler en leur état.

— J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Le reste ne dépend plus que de lui.

— Vous croyez qu'il a une chance ?

— De tout mon cœur, je l'espère, Morgane. Il faudrait à présent l'installer dans son lit, qu'il soit plus confortable que sur cette table.

Toussant quelque peu pour rappeler sa présence, Arthur prit la parole.

— Quitte à le déplacer, pouvons-nous l'emmener ailleurs ?

— Où voulez-vous l'emporter, Arthur ?

— Dans mes appartements. Il y sera plus tranquille et bien mieux installé, s'il doit rester alité des jours durant.

— Mais… Il n'est que votre Valet. Je ne suis pas sûr que votre père accepterait une telle faveur.

— Mon père est absent pour les deux prochaines semaines. Et je me moque bien de ce qu'il en pensera à son retour. Alors ? Pouvons-nous le transporter jusque-là dès maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas trop… Il faudrait être très prudent…

— Bien. Je vais faire venir un brancard et des hommes pour le déplacer avec le moins de brusquerie possible.

C'est ainsi que quatre de ses preux chevaliers — et non simples soldats de la garde royale — vinrent déplacer avec la plus extrême prudence, le corps inanimé de Merlin jusque dans la couche même du prince.

xxxxxx

Observant Arthur s'asseoir au bord de son lit, Morgane l'approcha tout doucement pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Il est si pâle.

— Il va vite se remettre, Arthur.

— Il n'en fait aucun doute.

Posant doucement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tendue de son petit frère d'adoption, Morgane glissa très vite ses doigts fins dans les cheveux d'or.

— Je suis fière de toi, Arthur.

— De quoi ? Mettre laissé berné par cet assassin de pacotille ? Avoir laissé cet imbécile de Merlin prendre ce poignard à ma place ?

— Pour ne pas l'avoir rejeté en sachant son secret. Pour faire en sorte de lui donner toutes ses chances en l'amenant dans tes appartements…

— Je ne fais que protéger mes intérêts.

— Bien sûr…

Morgane n'était pas dupe un instant. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'allait insister au risque de braquer Arthur, si étonnamment attentif à l'égard de leur valet de cœur. Une dernière caresse dans les cheveux du garçon, un baiser sur son front et elle le quitta enfin.

— Prend bien soin de lui. Je reviendrais demain matin pour prendre la relève.

Arthur faisait finalement les cent pas quand Gaius revint dans la chambre pour prodiguer les soins du soir à son jeune patient.

— Prince Arthur, vous n'auriez jamais dû l'installer ici. Où allez-vous dormir, à présent ?

Loin de répondre à la question, Arthur ne cessa de s'agiter.

— Et essayer de vous calmer, bon sang.

— Me calmer ? Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Je me sens comme un lion en cage !

— Cela se voit.

— Pourquoi ne peut-on pas avoir une bête assoiffée de sang à combattre pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre ? Je me sentirais bien plus utile dans ce genre de situation !

— Arthur…

— Que puis-je faire pour l'aider Gaius ?

Voyant Merlin trempé de sueur, Gaius eut bien une idée. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le rôle d'un prince d'agir de la sorte.

— Vous allez vous reposer dans une chambre laissée vacante. J'ai déjà fait appeler Guenièvre pour qu'elle vienne rafraîchir ce pauvre Merlin.

Ce disant, cette dernière apparue justement à la porte du prince.

— J'ai apporté l'eau fraîche et des linges propres, Gaius.

Installant tout cela sur la table de chevet, le médecin prit alors le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il attendait de la jeune femme. Arthur — resté en retrait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine — n'en écouta pas moins consciencieusement toutes les consignes, attentif aux soins qu'il faudrait donner régulièrement au blessé tous ces prochains jours.

Quand Gaius les quitta enfin pour poursuivre son travail auprès d'autres patients, Arthur revint près du jeune alité. Enlevant des mains de Gwen son linge humide, il l'incita à se lever pour le suivre et ainsi la guider à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

— Arthur… Je dois…

— Je vais m'en occuper pour ce soir.

— Mais…

— Va te coucher, Gwen. Il y aura suffisamment de jours à venir où il aura besoin de ton aide.

Guenièvre ne souhaitait vraiment pas abandonner Merlin aux soins d'Arthur qui n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. Mais avait-elle d'autres choix que de céder à l'ordre explicite qui lui était donné par son seigneur et maître ?

— Bien… Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, ou que vous ne vous en sortez pas, surtout appelez-moi ! Quelque soit l'heure, cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter.

— Il en sera fait ainsi, je te le promets.

Fermant la porte non sans soupirer à ce genre de réflexion, Arthur se demanda ce que tous pensaient de lui pour lui sortir pareilles sornettes. Il avait beau être un « crétin » aux dires de Merlin, il n'en était pas moins un chevalier d'expérience. Et qui disait expérience, impliquait la connaissance accrue des blessures en tout genre. Que ce soit les siennes, ou celles de ses camarades luttant à ses cotés contre toutes les sortes d'agression que subissait camelot. Il savait bien que depuis l'arrivée de Merlin, toutes les attaques d'origine magiques (ou non, d'ailleurs) avaient été enraillées par les seules capacités du jeune homme. Il n'en avait pas moins à son actif autant de faits d'armes, quand il s'agissait d'ennemis plus humains…

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est avec lassitude et une grande fatigue nerveuse retombant soudainement de ses épaules qu'Arthur s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il y avait bien des gardes devant cette dernière, suite à l'attaque qu'il avait évitée de justesse grâce à la stupide bravoure de son valet. Il ne s'en sentait pas moins, plus en sécurité ainsi.

S'asseyant à nouveau au bord de son lit, il imbiba un linge d'eau fraîche et poursuivit la tâche débutée par Gwen, baignant doucement, presque tendrement, le torse en feu de son plus fidèle ami. À son réveil, ils auraient sans aucun doute une longue discussion, où il avouerait de nouveau à Merlin tout savoir de sa vraie nature. Dire qu'il l'avait presque toujours su, camouflant sous son aspect de « crétin royal satisfait de ses exploits », les indices toujours plus nombreux et flagrants que laissait Merlin derrière lui.

Caressant tout doucement le front brûlant du jeune homme, Arthur se fit la promesse d'être dorénavant plus attentif encore à ses agissements. Jamais son père ne devrait découvrir ce secret. Il espérait tant que vienne enfin le jour ou Roi, à son tour, il puisse enfin donner à Merlin la liberté de vivre comme il était, sans plus se cacher de quiconque.

— Un jour viendra où je t'offrirais cette liberté à laquelle tu aspires tant. Mais d'ici là, sois patient. Si je ne souhaite que ton bonheur en ce monde, je ne peux pour autant me résoudre à supprimer mon père pour toi.

— Je ne vous le demande pas Arthur…

— Merlin.

Entrouvrant des paupières lourdes de fatigues, Merlin put ainsi croiser le regard bleu noyé d'inquiétude de son prince. Ce qu'il y vit le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne craignait rien de lui. Alors sans dire un mot de plus, il se laissa doucement remporter par le sommeil. Seule sa main glissée dans l'une d'Arthur intensifia sa prise.

Finalement rassuré par ce si bref échange, Arthur termina de rafraîchir son ami. Après quoi, il le veilla quelques heures avant de sombrer à son tour à la fatigue.

Demain, il lui faudrait reprendre le cours des choses, comme s'inquiéter de ce qu'était devenu l'assassin en fuite. Mais cette nuit, il ne quitterait pas son valet… Non, son meilleur ami ! Ou plus exactement… l'homme qu'il aimait… ?

Au matin, les lueurs de l'aube illuminèrent deux corps abandonnés au sommeil dans un grand lit moelleux. Réveillé depuis peu, Merlin avait découvert le prince profondément endormi, toujours habillé, mais couché à ses côtés au dessus des draps.

Inconsciemment, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux d'or, amusé de voir Arthur répondre avec grâce à ce touché fragile.

C'était rassurant de voir que même dans son sommeil, il ne le craignait pas une seconde.

Le voyant finalement ouvrir ses paupières avec paresse, Merlin, lui fit un bref salut.

— 'jour.

Regardant tout autour de lui, Arthur fut aussitôt rassuré. Il n'y avait aucun témoin de leur réveil. Se laissant de fait, aussitôt retomber dans les coussins moelleux, il lui répondit à son tour.

— 'lut.

— Vous n'êtes définitivement pas du matin.

— Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? J'ose à peine te rappeler que pas une journée — depuis que tu travailles pour moi — tu n'es arrivé dans cette pièce sans retard.

— À l'inverse de vous, moi je dois dès mon réveil m'occuper des tâches données par Gaius, puis aider en cuisine, donner un coup de main à Gwen, avant de récupérer votre petit déjeuner pour enfin venir vous le servir.

— Rien que ça ?

— Hum…

Amusé par la moue boudeuse de son valet, Arthur glissa à son tour une main fraîche sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Avec joie, il constata que la fièvre était presque tombée.

— Tu te sens comment ?

— Fatigué, mais vivant.

— Comme quoi j'avais raison.

— Sur quoi ?

— Que tu t'en sortirais.

— Oui…

Le moment n'étant pas aux reproches, les deux hommes restèrent un long moment ainsi allongés, face à face, profitant du simple plaisir de toucher l'autre avec douceur et délicatesse, pour s'assurer de sa présence. Et finalement, ceux à quoi ils aspiraient depuis de longs mois eut enfin lieu. Avec une simplicité qui ne les caractérisait vraiment pas, tous d'eux s'approchèrent d'un même mouvement pour échanger un premier baiser. Simples lèvres apposées l'une à l'autre. Avant que ce dernier ne se renouvelle, et à nouveau, à nouveau…

Ce n'est finalement qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent enfin, tout aussi délicatement que leurs baisers avaient débuté.

Imprégné de toute la magie du moment — la " sorcellerie " n'ayant pourtant aucun rapport sur ce sentiment là —, Merlin se sentit sourire comme un idiot. Se moquant de l'image qu'il devait donner, il lui murmura son second secret.

— Je t'aime, tu sais.

Souriant à l'aveu de Merlin, Arthur, n'en caressa que plus son visage exsangue.

— Oui. Ça aussi, je le savais déjà.

— Mais toi, tu ne le diras pas... N'est-ce pas ?

— Un jour… Quand je serais roi… Ce sera même les premiers mots que j'aurais pour toi.

— C'est une promesse ?

— Oui.

Acceptant l'idée, Merlin se blottit du mieux que sa blessure le lui permit dans les bras de son prince. Une promesse d'avenir à deux… S'il n'en espérait pas tant, il n'en demandait réellement pas plus.

FIN

mimi yuy


End file.
